A test case set including test input, expected results, and the like is prepared so that all the points to be checked are covered in a comprehensive manner when a program test is executed. In an operation for preparing test cases, test input generation is often manually performed.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-87355 and 2012-068869, TAMAI, Tetsuo, FUKUNAGA, Koichi, “Symbolic Execution System (Kigou Jikkou Sisutemu)”, Information Processing, Information Processing Society of Japan, Vol. 23 No. 1, p. 18-28, January 1982, and MUNAKATA, Kazuki, et al., “Test Case Selection based on Path Conditions of Symbolic Execution”, 19th Asia-Pacific Software Engineering Conference, IEEE computer society, p. 318-321, 2012.